


A Late Night Cuddlefuck

by KaizerUwU



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Cowgirl Position, Cuddlefucking, Cuddling, F/M, Love, Oral Sex, Pokephilia, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 00:36:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20537267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaizerUwU/pseuds/KaizerUwU
Summary: Dylan and Nola cuddle everynight. Sometimes that cuddling makes them frisky.





	A Late Night Cuddlefuck

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble Commission for dawchooa on FurAffinity.
> 
> Join my Discord! Discord dot gg slash DdtXZtX

Sometimes, nothing beats a good cuddle. It’s a good way to bond and to relax. You get a new sense of security as you lay in someone’s arms. The only thing to make that better is when it’s with the person you love. You get to listen to the rhythmic beat of their heart and listen to how it speeds up when you touch them in certain ways. It’s incredibly relaxing and something many people love to experience.

Sometimes cuddling can be difficult, like in the case of Dylan and Nola. Dylan was you average guy - laid back, never argues, and aims to please anyone and everyone. Nola was your typical pokémon. She was battle ready, determined to please her trainer, and most of all: super clingy. Nola and Dylan were incredibly close - they both came out as attracted to and in love with each other many years ago. When Nola found out, she was ecstatic. 

The first time they made love, their lives changed. Nola’s clinginess amplified to the point she hated when she wasn’t with him. She had to know exactly where Dylan was at every second of every day. Some would consider that obsessive… but not Dylan. He loved to know she wanted him that bad. To know he was so loved filled him with joy. 

Every night, the two of them would lay together. Nola was a bit bigger than Dylan was. Sometimes that made cuddling difficult but they always adapted. The hardest part about cuddling together was Nola’s wings. Even when folded up, they could get in the way. But that never stopped them. They loved each other and accepted the difficulties that came with such a love.

Sometimes… those cuddles could form into a new type of desire. Sometimes the gentle touches could get someone into a bit of a frisky mood where one thing would lead to another. That happened quite often when you’re with the one you’re in love with. For Dyland and Nola, this was something that seemed to happen every other night. One would touch the other in just the right way and before they both knew it, they were having passionate, romantic sex.

Whether or not it was intentional was not important.

Tonight was one of those nights. Dylan and Nola laid facing each other. Dyland rubbed a hand up and down her scalie figure while she trailed circles on his chest with her claws. The two sighed contently from the warmth they both gave off. Reaching up, Dylan ran his hand through the white, fluffy fur on Nola’s neck. The two smiled to each other. “I love you,” he told her. 

“I love you too, Dylan,” she said back. She gently trailed a claw up to his shoulder and gripped it. Nola pushed him until he rolled over on his back. “Wanna fool around a little?” she asked him. Dylan knew the right ways to get her going. Everytime he wanted to get intimate, he would rub her chest and belly in a very specific pattern. It was the same way he touched her the day they first had sex. It became a little indicator to when he wanted to.

“What gave you that idea?” he asked her in a joking tone. He continued to rub her her belly, showing he really did want to. 

“Oh… just a hunch…” she told him. She pushed herself up with her claws and climbed lower on the bed. Dylan always slept without a shirt because of her. She said she loved to be able to take in his scent whenever she wanted. It also made times like this easier for her. She didn’t have to fumble around and try to get it off. 

As she trailed down her lovers body, she let her tongue hang from loosely. As she went lower, she dragged it along his bare belly, a sigh of contentment coming from him as she did. Soon she got to his boxers where a noticeable bulge was growing. She gave a long lick against it which made Dylan shudder where he laid. “Like that?” she asked him as she gripped the waistband to his boxers. 

“Must you tease?” he asked her. Dylan reached forward and rested a hand on one of her large ears. Nola instinctively leaned into the touch. With her grip tightening around the waistband, she began to pull down, her little present springing to life in front of her. She continued pulling down until his boxers were completely removed and off to the side. The noivern crawled back up his body and gripped his member with her claws gently.

“You know you love it. You’ve never complained about a little teasing,” she grinned at him. Nola was right in that aspect. She had a thing for light teasing. It never lasted long but got the message across of what she wanted to do. When she licked against his pants or boxers, that said she wanted to give oral. When her paw was there instead, it meant a little fun with her claws. Anything else? It left a bit of mystery in the air. Dylan did enjoy the times she didn’t hint at what she wanted - it was always a surprise what would happen.

“...Maybe…” he grinned at her. She grinned back playfully and leaned in close once more. She took in his scent with a big whiff. The aroma he gave off was completely intoxicating. Nothing drove her mad more than how her lover smelled. As she took another smell to really feel his own excitement, Nola began to gently move her claws up his shaft then back down. He let out a content sigh. “That’s better…”

Nola knew how to use her claws. They were sharp but she was incredibly delicate around him with them. Sometimes she used them in erotic ways but never around her favorite spot. Feeling him periodically throb in her grip was something she enjoyed tremendously. If she had actually paws or hands, she would constantly jerk him off, but alas, she didn’t. When he grew fully hard, she always had to do something else.

Thankfully, Nola was a master with her tongue. When Dylan was nice and hard, she let go of him, much to his dismay. One thing he enjoyed the most when she did that is the risk of danger. He knew she knew he liked it but Dylan respected her reasons not to do it more than she had to. Thankfully, she never left him hanging. Her stopping with her jerking was always followed by something much better. In this case, it was oral.

Once more she let her tongue hang loose. Nola dangled it tauntingly in front of him, expecting him to beg. However, he wasn’t going to give in to her game. Instead, he pushed himself forward, grinding his member against her tongue. The two gave each other a stare that spoke different things. He felt victorious while she was playfully mad. “You’re gonna regret that…” she told him. Before he could say anything, she licked him forcefully.

Her tongue trailed from the bottom of his shaft to the top of his head, saliva coating the entire way. Without giving him time to really enjoy it, she repeated the lick, coating more of his member. She did this again and against where his member was entirely wet. Nola was usually slower in her licks but him pulling that little stunt made her not want to go slow. She wanted him to nice and ready for the real fun.

After a few more licks, Nola opened her maw and leaned in. Dylan’s heart was beating a bit quicker than before when he saw her going in for the better part of oral. She hovered her open mouth just above him. She looked so incredibly beautiful as she laid there, making him wait in agony. Eventually, she gave him what he wanted and engulfed his entire length with ease. Dylan let out a content sigh from the warm and wet feeling as she took him deeper and deeper.

Dylan was always pleasantly surprised when he felt her two fang-like appendages push against his skin. She knew just the right way to move them down there to graze against his skin in a playful, threatening way. If she ever wanted, she was entirely able to use them in painful ways, but she never did. Dylan wasn’t one for pain and she respected that. But… sometimes she’d do it just so he knew she could. Never to hurt badly, just give a warning to show who was in charge.

Nola’s long tongue coiled around his length. Tighter and tighter it gripped until she got it to the tightness he enjoyed the most. The fun part of being the species she was was that she had a longer-than-average tongue which meant she could do more with it. She’d learned to use it to make her oral sex top notch for him. She could get him off quicker that way than anything else - that is, of course, if he asked. Often times, she did it to get him ready and close. 

Once nice and tight, Nola began to lift her head. Just before pulling away, she bobbed her head back down. Just like before, Dylan reached down and rested a hand on one of her large ears. In the beginning, she liked having the bit of control but always gave it to him when she got going. Thankfully, she was already incredibly in the mood and adjusted to him in her mouth after only a few seconds. So she let him take over.

Dylan gently gripped her head and held her still where he began to thrust into her at his own speed. She wanted to be a bit quicker but Dylan had other plans. He was nice and slow, trying his best to really enjoy himself. That was okay because it helped him feel better. The two had a mutual share of power and control but, if Nola ever wanted, she was entirely able to control him. This time… she was feeling generous. He was the one to initiate it so he should get some of the control.

With each thrust came a quiet sigh or groan from him. It wasn’t much but it sounded amazing to her. Her eyes had slowly closed, leaving her to imagine the cute faces he made every time she gave him oral. She imagined it would contort into funny ways that always made her want more. To know he enjoyed her so much that he made the noises he did filled her with absolute joy. How she got so lucky to be his was beyond her.

“God this is great…” he sighed. Like Nola, Dylan had closed his eyes, allowing his mind to wander. What it was that he thought about was always a mystery. Sometimes it was about the first time she blew him while others it was about other things they did. It was always about her and only her. She was happy to give him what he wanted, when he wanted, how he wanted. She knew exactly what he wanted even when he didn’t voice it. 

Each thrust from her favorite human turned Nola on more and more. She felt his member gently prod the back of her throat and excited her to no end. It took awhile but she eventually got over her gag reflex. If it wasn’t for Dylan, she never would have. But she tried and tried and look where she was now. She was able to enjoy something she never thought she would. In fact, she didn’t just enjoy it.

She loved it.

When he touched the back of her throat, she would get just that tiny bit more excited. She brought a curious claw between her legs and gently stroked her folds and felt how wet she was. It amazed her that she was wetter than she expected to be. It usually took a bit of foreplay from Dylan to really get her going, yet this time it was like he already had done his share. Maybe she wanted him just as bad he wanted her tonight.

Her claw plunged inside of her needy folds, a pleasured moan coming from the giant bat pokémon. The moan created vibrations around Dylan’s member, making him feel even better. It rested inside of her for just a second before she pulled it free, a second moan coming from her. Nola brought her wet claw up and opened her eyes. Just as expected, her claw was completely soaked. She held it up higher, waiting for Dylan to see.

However, he still had his eyes closed. He was slowly becoming lost in the sea of pleasure. The feelings he felt towards this pokémon were more than he’d ever be able to describe. It was far past love. He’d do anything for her to stay his. Obviously, neither would need to do anything to keep them together. They knew they were each others forever and ever.

“I… really won’t last long at this rate…” he told her. Deep down, Nola really wanted to taste his seed once more. She loved it beyond words. However, she didn’t want him to finish - not yet. She hoped Dylan would think that he’d only be getting oral then they’d be done. She wanted him to feel the full thing. So she had to put a stop to it, even though she really did not want to.

Using her clawed wing, she gently pushed herself away. He tried to fight against her but it was futile. Her grip around him got looser and looser until she was completely free. “W-why…” he asked her? His face was incredibly red from excitement. Nola climbed her way up him and pushed him back into the bed so he was laying completely flat.

“Sorry, hon… I can’t wait any longer…” she told him. Dylan quickly perked up at the idea of more happening. He let her climb on top of him where she put a pair of claws on his chest to both hold herself steady and make sure he didn’t squirm too much. Her other claws went to one of his legs to hold it spread open. Faster than ever before, Nola lined herself up with his erection and gently rested herself against him.

The two locked eyes, nothing but love and desire for each other coming from them. The craving they both had was through the roof. In one fell swoop, Nola pushed herself down, the two letting out pleasured moans. Every time they had sex, it was like the first time they did. It felt just as good, but only because they both loved each other so much. Inch by inch slid inside of her. Nola’s insides squeezed him tighter than her tongue could, quivering every inch of the way. “I… love you so much…” she told him.

“And… you too…” he said back to her. Soon, she had him entirely engulfed inside of her. She was able to finally relax and take a moment to enjoy the feeling of her lover stretching her. The two had the biggest, happiest smiles on their faces as they basked in the pleasure. The noivern gently rubbed his chest with her claw to show her affection. Trailing it up, she cupped his cheek in it where he couldn’t help but lean into the touch.

Someone so big shouldn’t have ever been so gentle. No matter how many times he told himself that, Dylan was always proven wrong. She was the biggest gentle giant anyone could ever meet. Luckily for Dylan, she was only his and he was going to keep that way. Bringing his hands up from beside him, Dylan put them on her large, scaly thighs and pushed her on. She wanted to sit and bask in the feeling of him inside of her but he didn’t - not this time.

“Not wanting to wait?” she asked him in a quiet voice. He shook his head no.

“How could you ask that after what you just did? Come on, don’t keep me waiting…” he answered. Dylan was right. If he wanted her to continue, then she would. Wanting her human and lover to be happy with her, she began pulling herself up before sliding back down again. She watched him lay his head back down into the pillow below him. No longer holding his cheek in her claw, she put it back on his chest and got to work in satisfying him.

Again she bounced in his lap, already feeling incredibly good. Dylan was not big, but he was big enough to her. He fit her desires perfectly. With his hands on her thighs, Dylan was able to help her bounce easier. She picked up on Dylan not wanting to take it slow either. Maybe she worked him over a bit too much because she really wanted to enjoy herself as much as he did but he was making it difficult. Most of the times they made love was slow and passionate. The only time he got this way was when he felt pent up.

Why would he feel that way, though? Any time he did, he could come to her and she would graciously jump on it, quite literally. There was never, ever a time she didn’t want him. Maybe… he’d been thinking about her all day and he wanted to wait. Nighttime was always the most romantic to her and he knew that. If that was the case, then she felt happy beyond words. To know he thought about her so much that it got to the point where he couldn’t control it anymore filled her with the utmost joy.

Forget going slow.

Nola wanted to take it slow and build up because that was when they both always felt the best. However, just thinking what she did gave her new plans. If he wanted to have a romantic quickie, then he’d get one. She brought the claws from his legs and and grabbed the hands he had on her hips. He looked up for a moment as she put them on his chest then put both sets of claws there, holding him in place. “What are you doing?” 

“Sh…” she told him, gently dragging a claw across his lip to hush him. “You lay back and let me love you…” Before Dylan could argue about helping and splitting the effort, she picked herself up again and slammed herself down. She did this again and again, quickly picking up her speed. Dylan immediately melted beneath her, letting her take control how she wanted.

Nola’s insides squeezed him tightly, trying to milk him of his essence. Hearing her sigh above him was incredibly relaxing to Dylan. For what reason, he didn’t quite know. Though now was definitely not the time to worry about it. Every bounce in his lap sent shivers down his spine. Apparently Nola was more excited than she thought because she had juices leaking from her and trailing down her thighs and onto Dylan’s. 

It didn’t take her long to have a nice, fast pace going. She had incredibly strong legs and could easily do this for as long as he needed or wanted. Sometimes her mate was beyond insatiable and that meant they’d have to swap positions to let the other rest. Then there were nights like this where he just wanted a quickie. Both were fine with her as long as he was happy.

And happy he was. He never grew tired of how tight she was. Deep down, Dylan wouldn’t have been shocked if he found out she did something to keep herself that way. He figured after so many hours in a session of raw, rough sex, she’d at least get a little bit more loose and relaxed. Nope, it was the opposite. She always got tighter which drew him in for more.

Every single bump and ridge inside the noivern’s wet snatch brought him a new sense of pleasure. It was always an adventure to see just which action felt the best to him. Their lovemaking was never the same. Sometimes he was granted permission to hold her hips like he was earlier while others he had to sit there and let her do all the work. He didn’t have one he loved more because the only thing that mattered was the smile she gave him as she pleasured them both.

“I… love you so m-much…” she gasped at the end. Her long tail slithered between his legs before coiling around one in a tight embrace. Dylan tried to say it back again but he was becoming too lost in the pleasure. He felt fantastic as she bounced up and down rapidly. Every single one had the same result: a moan from them both with more of the noivern’s juices trickling down.

Letting his hands go, Nola carefully interlocked her three claws between his fingers. It was awkward but the two loved the feeling. She brought them up and rested them on her own chest. His hands were so warm and wet from sweating. He must have seriously been excited because the only time he got this way was when he really needed a release. And she knew he was close to that desired feeling, herself not too far away.

Each thrust brought him closer and closer. His mind was completely blank, his primal desire to reproduce growing stronger. Even with her pinning him, his body was still strong enough to thrust back involuntarily, reaching deeper into her love cavern. He tried and tried to hold it back as long as he could. “I…” he panted.

“Please, Love… I want… you to fill me up…” she begged him. He head was hung back, her own need for his seed taken over. The want for it was long gone - she had to have it now.

“I… I’m gonna…” was all he was able to muster before it hit him like a brick wall. A long, loud groan came from Dylan as his orgasm hit him hard. His own body stopped thrusting and shook below her as ripples of pleasure coursed through his veins. His seed came rocketing out from him, filling Nola entirely. She let out a content sigh as it shot further and further, soon spilling into her awaiting womb.

“Yes! Claim me!” she yelled out, her body and mind now in overdrive. She was at the point of no return. Throughout his orgasm, she never stopped her bouncing, her desperation to get herself off now set in stone. With Dylan’s seed now secured within, she was able to focus on just herself. Thankfully, it took mere seconds for her to reach orgasm. That one thing she needed to get off was feeling him cumming inside of her, and it was finally there.

Nola pushed herself onto him as hard as she could before her bouncing stopped. She had to put her claws on his chest once more when her orgasm hit to hold herself up. Dylan opened his eyes to see just how pleasure-filled Nola was. She had her eyes closed and her face scrunched up, letting it take over her being. Her insides continued milking him as her juices came spraying out, coating both him and the bed entirely. “I-I love y-you…” his voice shook. Nola couldn’t hold herself up anymore and collapsed on him, letting the tiredness take over.

For a long while, the two held each other closely. The tiniest movements would create a sudden and sharp inhale because of the good feeling it brought. Not much felt better than the after-sex cuddling. When Nola let go of Dylan’s hands, she tiredly rolled off of him, pulling Dylan free from her as she did. A mixture of their aftermath spilled from within her and down her legs in a hot, wet mess.

Neither said anything as they tried their best to regain themselves. But… sometimes, there was nothing that needed to be said. They both knew what the other felt and were both too tired to keep repeating it. Nola did all the work this time so the least he could do was make her comfortable. It was difficult to do but he was able to eventually get them both covered. The second they both were, they scooted close together and sighed happily. Nothing in the world could tear these two lovers apart. 

Nothing would ever change that.


End file.
